


You're a King, Alfred

by coffeebuoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuoy/pseuds/coffeebuoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred dons a servant's outfit in search of his brother who entered the castle before him. The beta servants of the castle are unable to detect his distinct alpha smell, which causes one to order him to take some water to the Queen...who just happened to be in heat. What tragic luck. What was Alfred supposed to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a King, Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i just whipped this up randomly because i felt like writing some short omegaverse haha
> 
> it's rated m for sexual themes but there's no smut (sorry friends, i'm just not good at writing smut!)
> 
> thanks for reading c:

“Matt,” Al called out in a harsh whisper as he cautiously glanced all around him for any signs of movement. He could definitely be in a better situation than he was at the moment. Yes, he could be in a much better one, indeed. He was currently sneaking down a quiet hallway in search of his missing brother. A quiet hallway in the Royal Spade Castle, no less, wearing a servant suit he grabbed from a closet he passed so if he was discovered, he wouldn’t (immediately) get into any trouble. 

“Matt, this isn’t funny,” he called again, panic coating his tone. The castle currently had a week long “no alphas permitted” decree that was announced to the townspeople every three months, and while it didn’t apply to his omega brother, Alfred would be in deep trouble if they found out about him. He just had to hope that they mistook him as a beta, which was easy for the staff of the castle to do, seeing as they were all betas (and betas couldn’t smell his alpha pheromones). 

Al was about to call out to his brother again when a voice stopped him. 

“You there!” an older female voice shouted. Alfred froze in horror, feeling electricity shoot up his spine. He couldn’t find the courage to turn to face the servant, but luckily he didn’t have to as the woman approached him. “Why are your hands not full of water for our Queen?” she questioned in a scolding tone. 

“U-uh,” he stuttered. The woman was having none of it. 

“No excuses! You are standing right next to a mess of basins right there, pick one up and take it to our Queen!” she pointed a chubby finger towards a corner of the room where several pre-filled containers of water sat. He stared at her dumbly which angered the stressed woman further. “Our Queen has enough to suffer through with it being the week of his heat, and it is our job to help lessen the suffering by keeping him hydrated.” she educated him harshly.   
Al’s jaw dropped. Heat? He can’t take water to an omega in heat!

“A-actually, I need to use the bathroom,” he attempted to get out of this situation, pointing his thumb down the hallway behind him. The woman scoffed. 

“Nonsense, such trivial business can be dealt with after your task. Our Queen comes first,” she warned him, eyes boring into his. 

Alfred gulped, and went over to pick up one of the basins. If he were weaker than he was, he would complain about how heavy the basin was, but luckily he built up his muscles in his spare time so he had the strength to carry the basin. The woman’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“And since you’ve proven to be much more daft than a servant should be, the Queen’s quarters are all the way down that hallway and to the left. It will be the first grand door on the right.” she pointed a finger in the direction she was referencing. “Now get a move on!” she scolded, before quickly walking away. 

“Great,” he mumbled to himself as more servants began bustling about around him. He couldn’t even put it down and run when she far enough away because all these servants had heard her words, so he begrudgingly began the slow walk to the Queen’s chambers, careful to not spill the water. He knew that if he did that, he’d just be sent back for more and it’d be more work for him in the long run. 

As he neared his destination, an intoxicating smell began wafting to his nostrils, almost causing him to drop the basin due to his arms and knees going weak. Oh fuck, he couldn’t do this. Oh no, no, no, this was bad, so bad, very bad. He stood outside the door, biting his lip and contemplating putting down the basin and making a run for it (if he could even run away from this alluring smell). 

“Are you going to stand there all day or deliver his Majesty some water?” a young male servant asked, giving him a skeptical look. 

“Actually, could you deliver this for me?” Alfred asked, looking at him hopefully. The man raised an eyebrow at him and scowled further. 

“Your arms aren’t broken, do it yourself,” he knocked on the door politely to warn the Queen that someone was entering, then opened it and shoved Alfred inside roughly enough for some of the water to splash onto his shirt, slamming the door behind him. 

Faced with the powerful smell up close, Alfred really did drop the water this time, causing it to wet the floor at his feet. He was lucky enough to have the metal container itself avoid hitting his feet, but that was the least of his worries. It didn’t take long for his member to harden significantly, his instincts immediately preparing to mate with a fertile omega. Oh, fucking hell. 

The Queen sat up suddenly in alarm, staring straight at Alfred. He’d never seen the Queen this closely, so he’d never gotten to appreciate his beautiful features and delicate skin…or maybe that was just his heat glorifying him. Alfred didn’t know, nor did he particularly care at the moment.   
“I-I came to…deliver…some water, y-your Majesty,” he stuttered, hardly able to keep his alpha instincts contained. 

“You are most definitely not a servant of this castle,” the Queen whispered, his voice breathless and heavy with lust. Alfred gulped again. 

“I-I’m just gonna set the water down…” he looked down at his empty hands. “Ah. It would seem I have no water.”

The Queen swung his legs off the bed and stood up, advancing on him quickly. Alfred was torn between being terrified and mounting the royal omega right then and there. 

“I could care less about some bloody water,” he placed both hands on the wall behind Alfred, on each side of his head. The alpha bit his lip because things were getting a little too hot under the collar. “Fuck me. I don’t know who you are, but I want you to fuck me. Right now,” the Queen narrowed his eyes in lust. Alfred fumbled for the door handle behind his back. 

“I-I actually have to g-” he cut off abruptly in a gasp as the Queen suddenly grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. The fact that Alfred was caught by surprise was the only reason the omega was able to trap the hands of physically stronger Alfred. “Y-Your Majesty, please, you’re not in the right state of mind…” the Queen paid no mind to the alpha’s stuttering as he leaned in and inhaled deeply against his neck, taking in Alfred’s pheromones hungrily. He began unbuttoning Alfred’s dress shirt, eager to lessen the layers between the two of them. 

Unable to stand much more of this without breaking, Alfred used his superior strength to wretch himself away from the omega. He stared at the Queen, breathing heavily, then began glancing around himself for something to help him get out of this situation. The Queen was barring his way to the door so he had no escape except for the window, which he wasn’t able to exit through without breaking several parts of his body. Something, something… Aha! He eyed the nearby container of water that must have been put there earlier and, luckily, barely touched by the Queen. He all but ran to it, picked it up carefully, then made his way towards the royal as quickly as he could without spilling the water. The Queen was focused too much on the alpha coming closer to him than he was on what said alpha was holding, so he had no defense as the water was suddenly dumped all over his head. 

“Bloody-” he yelled, gasping as he wiped the water out of his face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, alpha?” he scolded loudly, towering over Alfred angrily. Alfred put up his hands after he haphazardly dumped the container onto the ground. 

“I had to calm you down, it was the first thing I thought of, sorry!” he exclaimed, taking a step back. “Look, you’re attractive and all, but I’m not the kind of mate you need! Don’t you need, I dunno, a king or something? I’m just a merchant’s son, I’m no royal,” he babbled, then took a deep breath, happy that he was starting to calm down since the omega stopped giving off his pheromones for the moment. 

The Queen looked away and crossed his arms, ashamed that he had thrown himself at a random alpha. He had more pride than that, damn it. Screw his heat.  “Thank you,” he said softly. “For stopping me. You’re right, it would have been a mistake.” No offense. He sighed and looked over the alpha in front of him curiously. It may have been a mistake if things continued, but he thought that spending the rest of his life with a mate like this might not have actually been half bad. He was attractive, that was for damn sure. Hot, he would go as far to say (unless that was the heat talking). As his eyes raked down his body and up again, something on Alfred’s chest caught his eye. Something that had him marching forward and ripping his shirt back suddenly. 

“Hey!” Alfred yelped. “Is it back already?!” he looked around for more water. 

“You,” the Queen breathed, taking a step back. “You’re…you’re…” he pointed a finger at Alfred’s chest, unable to get the words out. 

“I’m…what?” he looked down. “My chest? Oh, that’s just some kind of skin mark. I don’t know where it came from, it just showed up a couple months ago. It’s pretty cool and patriotic though, since it’s a spade,” he grinned. He liked his cool mark thing. 

The Queen was not grinning, nor did he show any whisper of happiness in the least. He was just in shock. Flabbergasted, if one would. He stared at Alfred a few moments longer, before in a low voice he said, “My King.” Alfred held up a hand. 

“Like I said, I’m no royal, you’re making a-”

“No,” the Queen interrupted Alfred, taking a step forward and gripping the alpha’s hand with his own. “My King. You bear the mark of the King,” he explained as he put a hand to Alfred’s mark. Well, that would explain a lot to Alfred, but…

“Are you sure?” he asked, exasperated. “Like I said, I’m just a merchant’s-”

“The mark of the King of Spades can arise on any alpha, no matter what social class. This mark,” he traced it gently with his fingers, “signifies that you have been chosen by fate for a monumentally important task, the task to lead a kingdom. The task to,” his eyes fell half lidded again as he began drying off and his heat started to resume, “mate with me and produce heirs.” he leaned into Alfred’s neck again and began placing kisses. 

“So wait, you actually want me to mate with you?” Alfred asked, shocked.

“Yes,” the Queen hummed, nosing his neck.

“Me? Alfred Jones?” he asked again to clarify. 

“Yes, you, Alfred Jones,” the Queen pulled back to look at him and rolled his eyes as he said it. Alfred looked dumbstruck. 

“I-If we’re going to do this, I need your name,” Alfred requested, hesitantly putting his hands on the Queen’s hips. The omega leaned into the touch as he breathed against Alfred’s neck. 

“Arthur.”


End file.
